Ice Soul's Sorrow
by Shandra-AO
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si "algo" tomara el control de tí? A Ice Soul le pasó eso, pero jamás lo quiso. A veces no pasan las cosas que a uno le gustaría, y esta es una de ellas... (SongFic)


**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo me atrevo a publicar una historia (one-shot más bien). Tengo que decir que lo he hecho por aburrimiento, así que no esperéis mucha calidad, además es el primer fic que escribo, así que no tengo mucha práctica.**

Disclaimer: La canción a continuación no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Zalzar.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.

* * *

 _ **Hey... Are you there?**_

He oído algo, será mejor que vaya a investigar... Espera... ¿Una voz? ¿Quién se ha atrevido a venir aquí? ¿No me conoce acaso?

 _ **Hey... Can you forgive... my past?**_

Parece que está asustado, ¿por qué no se va?... No creo que haya venido a decirme:''Oye, te hemos perdonado aunque hayas intentado matarnos de hipotermia. ¿Quieres volver? Todos han olvidado ya que has sido una gran amenaza''.

 _ **All I wanted was friends... I hoped they could relieve my pain.**_

¿Cómo que si estoy aquí? Pues claro, ¿que te crees que soy, un espíritu? Los mortales parecen ser más idiotas según pasa el tiempo. Supongo que es normal, el tiempo pasa y los ponis cambian. No... no es verdad... si los ponis de verdad cambiaran mi ''hermano'' no me habría maltratado, ni ellos habrían hecho oídos sordos a mis suplicas para tener un hombro amigo donde apoyarme.

 _ **Every twitch is my fight, against the broken soul in me.**_

Aunque mis heridas son ahora cicatrices, todavía me duele. ¡Agh! Otra vez no... _por favor._ **¿Quién hay ahí? Si no se va lo voy a matar... ¿Enserio sigue avanzando? Bueno, su vida va a acabar pronto si sigue así.** ¡No, él no ha hecho nada malo, simplemente no sabe dónde se mete! **Oh, por supuesto que lo sabe.**

 _ **He sees through my eyes, twist my thoughts with lies.**_

 **Pobre iluso, tú y ese mortal sois iguales de estúpidos, ¿por qué no lo quieres matar? Hay muchísimos más como él.** No, cada uno es distinto a su manera. **Pero al fin y al cabo todos son mortales, y todos tendrán que morir.** Tienes razón, todos morirán tarde o temprano... todos son iguales.

 _ **This metal prison became his wicked disguise.**_

¿Por qué me has elegido a mí? No lo entiendo. **Porque eres _[el recipiente]_ ****perfecto, tienes las cualidades y el instinto necesarios, no, son más que necesarios, es como si fueras un lobo más que un poni.**

 _ **A shell filled with hate, a lethal playmate.**_

 **Aunque también es gracias a tu hermano, si no fueras por él, jamás habrías contenido tanto odio. También porque tus cascos están manchados de sangre, ¿recuerdas a aquel gato, al que le cortaste el cuello?** Fue un accidente.

 _ **I am so sorry, I never wanted this.**_

Nunca quise matarlo... **Pero lo hiciste.** ¡He dicho que no quería! ¿Por qué no me escuchas? ¡No soy un juguete para que puedas manipularme así! **Que seas inmortal no significa que seas superior.** ¡Lo sé, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz! **Lamento decir que no será así, a menos que ocurra un milagro... o yo mismo acabe contigo.** ¡Pues mátame ahora!

 _ **Please escape this place, leave this blood stained maze.**_

 **Mira, el mortal nos ha encontrado gracias a tu grito, ahora lo puedo matar.** ¡ALÉJATE DE AQUÍ MIENTRAS PUEDAS! Por favor, no quiero hacerte daño... _''No creo que pueda, este sitio es un verdadero laberinto''._ Por favor, vete si no quieres morir, al menos haz que él te pierda de vista.

 _ **I don't think that I can control his terror and craze!**_

 **Vas a ser la primera comida que tengo desde hace 4 años.** ¡Vete, no podré contenerlo por mucho tiempo! **Mierd*, ¿¡QUÉ COJ*NES HACES!?** Intentar hacer que sobreviva hasta que su VERDADERA hora llegue. **¡SU VERDADERA HORA ES YA!**

 _ **Lock me in and leave, he will not bereave.**_

 **¡Ese cabr*n ha bloqueado la puerta!** Todavía no ha llegado su hora, tienes que comprenderlo. **Esto no quedará así, créeme.** Déjalo, además, según tú, tarde o temprano terminará muriendo. **Jamás debería haberte elegido.** Pués mátame, así podrás escoger a otro.

 _ **I will hold him here because now it's my time to grieve.**_

Jamás tuve que quedarme callado después de las palizas de mi hermano, jamás tuve que haber matado a ese gato aunque fuera un accidente, y por supuesto, jamás tuve que haber nacido.

 _ **My mind isn't my own, this blackened heart is his alone.**_

 **¿Eres idiota? Si nada de eso hubiera pasado, yo no existiría.** Por eso mismo me lamento. **No, no puedes lamentarte. Recuerda que yo controlo todos tus sentimientos, y en ningún momento he querido eso.** Pues entonces cada vez tengo más control sobre mí mismo, si tú controlas mis sentimientos y no estás haciendo que me lamente, significa que me estoy liberando.

 _ **I will hold him here because now it's my time to grieve.**_

 **Nunca volverás a ser tú, estarás eternamente bajo mi control.** Puede que sí, pero el mortal ya se ha escapado, no has logrado matarlo. **Por tu culpa.** No me importa.

 _ **To grieve, alone, please lock me in and go.**_

 **¿Sabes? Ahora no podremos salir de aquí a menos que alguien desbloquee la puerta, y dudo muchísimo de que eso pase, todos saben que estamos aquí.** No quiero irme de aquí, prefiero la soledad, si quieres irte eres libre de matarme cuando quieras. **No, no quiero estar aquí, pero no quiero matarte. Nadie más cumple con los requisitos, y quiero hacerte los segundos más largos de lo que son.** ¡No! ¡ARGGH!

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el fic. La verdad no sé si tiene demasiada calidad, así que cualquier review y consejos son bienvenidos. La canción a la que pertenece la letra es Springtrap's Sorrow, (** **www . youtube watch?v=L_hkrio_5Vc quiten los espacios** **). Springtrap's Sorrow no está basada en MLP si no en FNaF, pero creo que para el personaje (Ice Soul, un OC mío) le pega bastante. Ya haré una historia de él, pero de momento dejo su aspecto a imaginación de cada uno.**


End file.
